Dia dos namorados torturante
by FongShihouin
Summary: Estou saindo um pouco da minha praia e adentrando um território que não gosto muito, que é o "Angst". Bom, tudo começou dessa música "Sakura Biyori", que a meu ver grita ser um Yorusoi IMENSO. Dito isso, por favor, leiam, garanto que a história está boa! E se não estiver, podem me xingar em mensagem hahaha. Yoruichi x Soifon. Yorusoi 4ever


Ok, primeiramente, deixo dito que eu não gosto muito de escrever fics "Angst", porque me deixam depressiva (T-T), mas essa música, que é do próprio anime, gritava pelo casal Yorusoi. Sendo assim, peço que leiam e deixem vossas opiniões.

Bom, os trechos em **negrito **e "aspas" referem-se à música Sakura Biyori, do próprio anime, que está traduzida para o portugues!

Os trechos somente entre "aspas" são os pensamentos de nossos queridos personagens

Os trechos que apresentam Itálico e sublinhado são as falas.

Espero que gostem, here we go :3  
-

Yoruichi descansava confortavelmente em seu futon, repleta de cobertas pelo frio que fazia, quando Urahara sobe ao seu quarto e lhe pede que entregue um novo equipamento de treino a Ichigo. Apesar de ser relutante no começo, acabou cedendo ao pedido do amigo, e em poucos minutos, já havia cumprido a tarefa, e agora voltava para o Shouten.  
No caminho de volta, acabou por passar em uma praça repleta de cerejeiras. O ambiente estava repleto de decorações do dia dos namorados, com corações e luzes vermelhas espalhadas pelo jardim bem cuidado. Pelos cantos, encostados em alguma árvore ou em alguma barraca de doces, via-se um ou outro casal apaixonado. Isso trouxe um certo sorriso amargo a Yoruichi, ela sabia que não devia ter saído de casa hoje. De um estabelecimento ouvia-se o começo de uma música.

"**Te conheci com dezesseis e por centenas de anos te amei,  
Sob o gentil farfalhar de pétalas de cerejeiras.**

**Eu queria te encontrar e ir embora, fazendo aquele mesmo caminho daquele dia  
Pelos cantos daquele parque, as nossas sombras permanecem imutáveis mesmo agora."**

Yoruichi arregalou os olhos e olhou fixamente ao estabelecimento de onde vinha a música, que tipo de tortura mental seria essa? Já não bastava ter o amor de sua vida longe? Teriam que esfregar em sua cara que ela havia jogado a felicidade amorosa fora? Todas as memórias de seu encontro com Soifon sob as cerejeiras pairavam em sua mente conforme a música tocava, bem como sua "brilhante" decisão de fuga, deixando a imagem de uma Soifon em choque e choro no fundo de sua mente.

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores, eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo...  
Como se tivéssemos acabado de acordar de um longo sonho, eu olho para cima e vejo um céu cor de rosa."**

Yoruichi olha pro parque novamente, apesar de tamanha decoração bem feita, a cena de agora jamais poderia se comparar a de anos atrás, quando ela encontrou Soifon treinando sozinha a noite como forma de tentar impressiona-la. Yoruichi sorriu, Soifon estava tão bonita, aqueles olhos de dedicação e adoração absoluta a faziam completamente fissurada pela menina, o que acabou rendendo seu primeiro beijo com a pequena abelha.

"**Eu estava apaixonada, eu estava apaixonada por você, como se seu sorriso começasse a florescer  
Somente eu sabia sobre aquele ponto terno no seu lado direito"**

A música estava certa, apesar de não ter percebido no começo, seja por imaturidade ou por qualquer outro motivo, ela estava apaixonada pela chinesa. Como poderia não ter percebido se cada vez que Soifon tinha qualquer interação com outra pessoa isso levava diretamente a um ataque de ciúmes? Lembrou-se do quão bonita demonstrava ser sua pequena abelha toda vez que deixava a carranca de lado e mostrava seu lado tímido e sorriso agradável, coisa que somente ela sabia tirar da menor.

Yoruichi encostou-se na árvore de cerejeira mais próxima, sentando e apoiando as costas no tronco, via como as pétalas caiam e mais memorias inundavam sua mente.

"**A promessa feita sob a árvore de cerejeira "Vamos voltar aqui ano que vem"  
Nós a refizemos um para o outro por tantos anos, mas ela não foi cumprida mesmo agora."**

Assim como as boas memórias, as ruins também começaram a aparecer. Ela colocava a cabeça sobre os joelhos e abraça as pernas. Não bastava ter abandonado tudo sem ter dito nada, ainda havia quebrado a promessa que fez à Soifon. Uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto, apesar da relutância. Como ela pode ter sido tão idiota, se a fuga era inevitável, por que não trouxe a chinesa junto com ela? Por que não havia deixado ao menos uma explicação para que ela ao menos não a odiasse?

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores  
O vento me desperta gentilmente e eu me pergunto se, agora, você também esta em algum lugar olhando para o mesmo céu rosa daquele dia"**

Yoruichi olha pra cima "Será que ela ainda pensa em mim? Será que ela me odeia? Será que ela ainda me ama?". Ela começa a chorar mais forte. Como ela gostaria que Soifon ainda sentisse algo por ela e não a odiasse, e então surge o pânico "E se ela já encontrou alguém? E se ela já é feliz com outra pessoa?"

"**As marcas deixadas por aqueles dias  
São os tesouros mais insubstituíveis."**

Com certeza, as memórias daquele tempo ainda traziam alegrias, bem como imensa dor. Foi o primeiro e único contato que Yoruichi tivera com o amor. Não que ela já não tivesse parceiros anteriores, mas havia sido somente físico. O contato sentimental com Soifon foi o primeiro, e aparentemente, tinha selado seu coração para o restante. Lembrou-se de como havia sido relutante em começar outros relacionamentos depois de sua fuga, mas mesmo assim, forçou-se a tentar sair do estado de miséria sentimental que se encontrava.

Cada relacionamento que tinha aumentava o sentimento destrutivo em si mesma. Nada durava mais que 1 ou 2 noites. O que a deixava ainda pior que antes, sentia-se suja, e o sentimento de traição que a assolava era esmagador.

"**Eu, você e a estação do desabrochar das flores, eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo...  
Sentimentos incrontoláveis transbordam e lagrimas preenchem meu coração"**

Yoruichi, ainda olhando pra cima, em lágrimas, fala:

_- Será que você sabe a falta que me faz, Soi?_

"**Eu, você e o clima do desabrochar das flores, eu danço, levada pelo vento, e volto de novo...  
Carregando comigo um futuro que ainda não posso ver, eu olho para cima e vejo um céu cor de rosa."**

Yoruichi se levanta. Afundar-se novamente nesse tipo tortura não lhe traria nenhum beneficio. Ela sacode a sujeira da roupa e limpa o rosto das lágrimas despejadas. Ela tem que se concentrar. Em breve eles estarão invadindo a Soul Society, e se Soifon ainda estiver viva, ela tratará de consertar as coisas, mesmo que Soifon tenha se escondido em outro esquadrão ou abandonado a Soul Society. Ela sempre se perguntava como estaria Soifon. Será que ela está morta? Será que continua no esquadrão 2 ou mudou-se para outro? Seria tenente de alguém? Ela sacode a cabeça. Por agora, o importante é garantir que tudo ocorra bem. Ela cerra ambos os punhos e abaixa a cabeça.

_- Eu vou desfazer a merda que eu fiz!_

Em Sereitei, o atual capitão do esquadrão 2 encontra-se sentada em sua poltrona em frente a uma lareira, envolta por um cobertor. Todos os esquadrões estão repletos de decorações amorosas, exceto o dela. Ela ameaçou com morte qualquer um que tentasse adornar seu esquadrão. Ela olha pra janela e vê Shunsui correndo atrás de Nanao, completamente furiosa por ele estar bêbado novamente. Vê Nanao andando de mãos dadas, completamente vermelha, com Unohana. Uma imagem de uma muito feliz e bonita Yoruichi abraçada com Kisuke assola sua mente.

Isso revira seu estomago. Como poderia ela ser tão fraca ao ponto de ainda sofrer pelo abandono de seu amor adolescente? Yoruichi havia deixado a tanto tempo, e mesmo assim isso a atormentava. Era óbvio que ela havia fugido com Kisuke para viver em paz seu relacionamento sem ter que lidar com ela, então sem sombra de dúvidas os dois estariam juntos agora. Mas se ela amava Kisuke, por que a havia beijado sob as cerejeiras? Seria por pena? Ela valia tão pouco assim? Ela cerra os punhos e os dentes, entre lágrimas. "Maldição", ela pensa. Ela não pode ficar nesse ambiente torturante por mais tempo. Então, ela parte em direção ao campo de treino.

Chegando a seu destino, Soi tira seu Haori, ficando somente com seu uniforme de combate, e sob chuva, começa novamente, desde 100 anos atrás, seu árduo treinamento.

- _Eu juro que vou acha-los, e quando eu conseguir, terei a certeza de que os dois paguem com suas próprias vidas por me tratarem com tanto descaso. Você me paga, Yoruichi, por trair minha confiança e respeito, eu vou te matar!_ – diz Soi após destruir a cerejeira onde ela havia se apoiado quando encontrou-se com Yoruichi 100 anos atrás com um golpe de Shunkou

Após perceber o que havia feito, Soifon solta um grito, cai de joelhos, entre lágrimas, e esmurra o chão.

_- Eu te odeio, Yoruichi..._


End file.
